


say you won't let go

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05 e08 The Hospies, M/M, post 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He loved everything about his relationship with Patrick, and now he felt a little bit lighter. Patrick wanted him for the foreseeable future and that was enough for David right now.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Our Love is Like a Song [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332164
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time no see! I'm so sorry that it's been forever! I just finished my first semester of grad school and I got really busy. I'm off until the second of January now, so I'm hoping I'll finish up my season 5 fics before the premiere of season 6! I was hoping that I would have posted a few fics by now, but things have been crazy. I have a lot of family shit going on that's been taking up a lot of time and energy. But after a long day, I realized that maybe writing about these two would be the escape I needed. 
> 
> Brownie points for those that notice the New Girl reference!
> 
> Also, this is un-betaed. I feel terrible for kind of disregarding my amazing beta, Hannah, but I knew I needed to post this before I thought too much about it. 
> 
> This one is named after the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. Hope you enjoy!

_ We’ve come so far my dear, look how we’ve grown. And I wanna stay with you until we’re gray and old. _

It had been one of the longest weeks of Patrick’s life. The week consisted of long rehearsals for Cabaret, rude customers, all the drama with Ronnie, and not enough time with David. Patrick just wanted it to be over. 

And it almost was, all he had to do was to finish finding this one customer up and then he and David could go back to his apartment and together they could forget about this awful week. 

Patrick was getting more and more hurried as he rang the woman up, which she luckily didn’t seem to notice. He handed her her bag and receipt and told her to have a great evening. 

“Finally,” David breathed as Patrick turned the lock. 

“I was afraid she would never pick out a bath salt,” Patrick complained, flipping the sign. 

“Wow, you really want to get out of here,” 

Patrick moved around the counter and wound his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Yes, I do,”

“And why’s that?” David teased, hands finding their way to Patrick’s shoulders. 

“Because I was promised a quiet night in with my boyfriend after my hectic week,” David smirked and kissed him firmly. 

“I guess I did promise that, didn’t I?”

“If you wouldn’t have, I might not have made it through today,” David chuckled. 

“Okay, let’s finish up and then we can head out. I already have clothes so we don’t have to stop by the motel,”

“God, I love you,” David’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the words. Even though Patrick had said those words multiple times, whenever he caught David off guard, David went pink. 

“I love you too,” David muttered. 

The two had the closing routine down to fifteen minutes, so once Patrick finished with his jobs, he looked up just in time to see David reading a text. His expression fell as his eyes scanned it and Patrick just knew whatever it was about was going to ruin their date night. 

“What’s up?”

“It’s my dad,” David grimaced. “Apparently the hotel won that award, but Emir dumped Stevie,”

“What?” Patrick asked with wide eyes. “I thought they were really hitting it off,”

“My dad says that Emir wanted something more casual, something I never want to see in a text from my dad,” David’s nose wrinkled in disgust. 

“Oh, god,” Patrick winced. “Poor Stevie,” 

He could see what David was going to ask before he even opened his mouth. David was wearing that worried expression with guilty eyes. “Would you mind if we had a raincheck on our date night? My dad said she’s not handling it well,”

Patrick walked over to David and placed his hands on David’s shoulders. “Of course,” David frowned. 

“I’m sorry, honey, I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this,”

“She’s your best friend,” Patrick said. “I’m not going to get mad at you for wanting to be there for her,”

David smiled and kissed him chastely before pulling away. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,”

“Mm, you better,” Patrick said, leaning into David to hug him. 

David chuckled and then he got more serious. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yes, David, it’s completely okay,” Patrick reassured, pulling back and because he loved to tease his boyfriend, he added, “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of date nights when we’re married,”

Yep, that had the desired effect. 

David’s eyes had gone wide and he was staring at Patrick, blinking rapidly as if his brain couldn’t compute what Patrick had just said. His mouth kept opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but then thought better of it. Patrick simply smirked at him. 

“Did you just-” David cut himself off, gripping at Patrick’s arm tightly. 

“Did I just what?”

“Did you just say-” Patrick hummed in confirmation. “Okay, and you said that, completely casually, like it was no big deal,”

“Well, is it a big deal?”

“Um, yes, you know it is!” David slapped at his chest with a limp hand. “You know you can’t just...say things like that to me!”

“And why not?” Patrick arched an eyebrow at him. “You were the one that said we would be together five years from now,”

“Well, um, that’s different,”

“It’s really not,”

“Yes, it is,” David said, glancing away from him. “Five years from now, we could be doing this exact same thing. That doesn’t imply marriage,” When he said marriage, it was barely audible. 

“I’d say that most of the time it does.” Something went off in his mind and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. “Wait, David, do you not want to get married?”

“What?” David croaked. “I never said-” David was completely floundering and Patrick all of sudden wished he had never brought this up. Damnit. “I just, um,”

“Um, nevermind,” Patrick said quickly, pulling away from his boyfriend. “We can talk about this later,”

“Patrick-”

“Go check on Stevie,” Patrick said with a small smile.

“Wait, Patrick-”

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Patrick said softly, placing a kiss on David’s lips, knowing that they both needed the reassurance right now. “We’re fine, we’re not going to break up.”

David let out a breath. “Okay,” 

“But we should really discuss this later,” David hummed. 

“Yes, raincheck on the date night and this conversation,”

This is really not how Patrick wanted his night to go. 

\---

**Stevie kicked me out**

_ Why? _

**Apparently my mom stopped by before I got here and offered her the role of Sally in Cabaret**

**She wanted to read through the script, so she kicked me out**

_ Wow, I did not expect that _

_ But I’m glad that Stevie will be in the play with me. I need someone to keep me sane _

**What? Because my mother can’t keep you sane?**

_ Ha, very funny _

**I’ve dealt with her my whole life and I’m completely normal**

_ That’s a stretch _

**Shut up**

**Hey, since Stevie apparently doesn’t need me, do you want to go back to our original plan of a quiet night in?**

_ Oh god yes.  _

_ I’ve been trying to figure out what to watch for half an hour and it’s killing me. Please come over _

**Don’t have to ask me twice**

**We can watch that true crime documentary on Netflix that we’ve been meaning to watch**

_ Should we though? Last time we did that, you got freaked out and I had to sing you to sleep _

**OKAY**

**YOU DID NOT SING ME TO SLEEP**

**DELETE THAT TEXT RIGHT NOW**

**You simply sang to yourself while I was next to you in bed. And if your voice happened to lull me to sleep, that’s neither here nor there**

_ Right _

_ When will you be here? _

**Walking into your building now**

**Thank god you and Stevie live so close to each other.**

\---

After David ate the remaining slices of pizza that Patrick had ordered by himself, Patrick suggested the aforementioned Netflix documentary, but David simply shook his head. He knew that Patrick had been right about the last time they had watched one together, and if he was being honest, he didn’t think it was the time.

There was something more pressing to deal with.

“Hey, can we, um,” David started, making Patrick glance at him from where he had been tucked into David’s side on the couch, “can we press play on that conversation we started at the store?”

Patrick’s eyes widened and David couldn’t really say that surprised him. He was even a little shocked that he was the one bringing this up again, but he knew they both needed to be on the same page. 

“Sure,” Patrick adjusted so he was facing David. 

“Do you think you could go first?” David whispered, smoothing his hand over Patrick’s bicep. “I’m still not exactly sure what I want to say,”

“Okay,” Patrick smiled softly, reaching down and linking their hands together. “Where do you want me to start?”

“Were you, um, serious when you brought up us getting married?” David managed to get out. He let out a quiet breath when Patrick squeezed his hand, feeling comforted instantly. “I know you like to tease me-”

“Well, I was teasing you,” David felt his heart sink. He had never really thought about marriage, but now that Patrick had brought it up, he couldn’t help but think about how happy he would be if he got to call Patrick his husband. So, now, if Patrick ended up just messing with him, it might crush him a little bit.

“Oh,”

“But,” Patrick continued, giving David an earnest look, “just because I was teasing you doesn’t mean I wasn’t serious,” David’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. That made no sense. “Did I say it because I knew you would have an enjoyable reaction? Definitely. But did I also say it to try and gauge where you were at? A little bit,”

David swallowed. “Oh,” He repeated. 

“But David, if you don’t see us getting married or anything, that’s not a deal-breaker for me,” Patrick shrugged. “I just want to be with you, and I don’t need a marriage certificate for that,“

Well, that made him feel a little better. 

“I guess I always thought that after Rachel, you wouldn’t want to get married,”

“I thought I’d be that way too, but I think it was just that I didn’t want to marry a woman,” Patrick’s time ran over the back of David’s hand. “It’s different with you,” 

David’s face contorted into his trademark puckered smile. “How so?”

“Well for one, when I think about a future with you, I don’t have this crippling fear like I did with Rachel,” 

David wrinkled his nose. “That’s good to know,”

“And I love you the way I knew I should have loved Rachel,”

“I love you too,” David said, feeling a little lighter every time he said those words aloud. 

Patrick smiled. “So, yeah, the whole Rachel thing didn’t completely turn me off to the idea of marriage,”

“Oh,” David cleared his throat. 

“And what about you?”

“I, um, never thought I would be with someone long enough for marriage to be a possibility,” David looked down at their linked hands, a shiver running up his spine when he pictured a wedding ring on Patrick’s finger. “Then I met you. And I’ve thought about our future, but I never let myself think about the marriage part because it always felt...too real, I guess. I didn’t want to get hopeful,”

“And now?”

David couldn’t help but smile. “Now, it’s a little different,”

“Oh, is it?” Patrick teased. 

“Shut up,” David could feel his cheeks heating up. 

“It seems like we’re on the same page, David,” Patrick grinned. 

“We normally are,”

“That’s because we’re meant to be together,” Patrick smirked and David shoved at his chest before burying his head in Patrick’s shoulder. “I’m serious, David. We have to be meant to be on some level because I have never been so in sync with someone else in my life,”

David stayed quiet for a moment and then muttered, “It better be you that I spend the rest of my life with,” 

“And why’s that?” Patrick asked, wrapping his arms around David. 

“Because no one will ever be able to compete with the beautiful things you say to me,”

“I am pretty romantic, aren’t I?” David pulled back and poked him in the chest. 

“When you aren’t teasing me,”

“But you love the teasing,” David shook his head, but he knew his smile was betraying him. 

He did love the teasing. He loved everything about his relationship with Patrick, and now he felt a little bit lighter. Patrick wanted him for the foreseeable future and that was enough for David right now. 

He used to be terrified of their relationship crumbling from the slightest bump in the room, but now, the better part of a year under their belts, David finally feels secure in his future with Patrick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
